The Descent
by VaneDeception
Summary: Dante and Kat survived. But with Kat injured and the world out looking for them they are forced to turn to someone Dante had hoped was in his past for good. There's a new threat looming in the city though they don't know it yet, and Dante is forced to face worse Virgil. He has to face himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this is my very first fanfiction, so feedback, comment, questions, critiques etc. are welcomed. I know not everything is cannon, but its mostly small details I've changed so I hope you won't mind too much. It takes place overlapping with the last mission in the DmC reboot, and it's mostly centered around that though if you pay close attention you might find some references to old DMC games and even a couple to the real Dante's Devine Comedy. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Vergil**

* * *

"I'm sorry brother." Dante whispered. He thought I couldn't hear him I'm sure. Dante was never one to show the weakness sowed into his soul by our mother's heritage.

"Don't be," I thought savagely. "Not yet. That comes later."

I didn't say it out loud. I didn't have the breath, but by the edge Dante steel eyes took he knew. Even armed with that knowledge he still didn't kill me.

Another sliver of white snaked through Dante's hair and a bubble of blood rose on my lips where there should have been a laugh.

"Demon," I managed with a hiss of chocked laughter. I reached for his newly white hair. He didn't draw back even as I smeared red into the pristine ivory lock.

"Maybe," he acquiesce as my arm fell away. "Maybe that's what I am, or what I'll become. But I'll never be like you, Vergil." He stood.

"Go die in private," he said scathingly, though we both knew I wouldn't die. Probably.

"Wait," my lips formed the words but I doubted he heard me.

"What?" his voice was like a whip, but I knew that in answering me he was weak. Weak enough for me to sow the seed for revenge.

I grasped my half of the perfect amulet and held it out. Hesitantly Dante did the same. When they touched a shock ran through both of us forcing us apart. It wasn't time for them to be reunited. Still the touch gave me strength. Dante looked uncomfortable and I knew he had no idea what had happened or what the matching amulets meant.

"Now you don't need Kat." I told him. The melding had given me enough strength to stumble away, but I waited for Dante to go first. No need for him to know more than he does now about their power.

He gave me one last measuring look then walked across the wreckage we had created. He helped Kat to her feet then together they stood in the rift she had drawn until they flickered from sight. Stupid boy, I thought. You don't need the rifts. You never really did, but now you can control it.

Still I grinned. Though she had turned on me, Kat had not yet outlived her usefulness.

I could have followed them into the real world where the dangers for someone wounded like I was were less. Demons were worse than sharks when it came to scenting blood. My power though regenerated faster in limbo, and my wounds would heal quicker.

After a fight like the one with my brother scavengers would be on their way and I knew I had to move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Dante**

* * *

Kat and I stumbled into the real world forcing me to catch her before she fell.

"Dante," she whispered, drawing her hand away from her side. It was covered in blood.

"Shit," I swore, drawing up her shirt carefully to see the damage. It wasn't as bad as I had feared. The wound was large but it seemed partially cauterized.

One of Vergil's conjured swords. One aimed at me.

We were drawing attention from people around, though not as much as I would have expected. My fight with Vergil in Limbo had bled over enough into the real world. The block wasn't destroyed the way it was in Limbo, but windows were shattered and lights had flickered out.

I scooped up Kat trying to figure out where I could go. I had few friends in Limbo and less in the real world. I couldn't rack up another dept from those I did know. I would have done it for Kat if I'd have thought they would help. When I was injured I went to Limbo. I cursed. Kat was human, I wouldn't do any good. I doubted she would even survive the trip.

I looked down at Kat to ask her but she had slipped into unconsciousness.

"Someone call 9-1-1" a bystander shrieked.

A hospital. I didn't like the idea. I didn't trust human strangers, but it might be Kat's only chance. My instincts told me to run, but I knew waiting for an ambulance would be faster and smoother for Kat. I ground my teeth but resisted the impulse.

When the paramedics arrived two started examining her and the third questioned me.

"There was an earthquake or something. Just look at the street. I don't have time for stupid questions just help her." The paramedic gave me a sympathetic look which made me hate him even more.

Kat was in the ambulance but when I made to climb in after her one of the paramedics tried to stop me.

"Like hell," I told him, pushing past.

They rushed her into an emergency room the moment we got there. They only stopped me from following by telling me how dangerous it could be for Kat if went in.

Grueling hours past and I longed for something to fight. All I could see was Vergil's bloody smirk and his words "Now you don't need Kat."

I caught my reflection in a pane of glass in the waiting area. My hair, as I'd suspected, was streaked with white. I looked more like Vergil than ever. Wishing I had rebellion to smash the glass, I settled for glaring angrily and turning my back.

Suddenly I wasn't looking at the hospital anymore. The waiting room was still there but the light was eerie and red, and decay lay thickly over everything. Limbo, I realized. But there were no demons dragging me in or gate on the floor as there had always been before.

One minute I had been in the real world, the next, Limbo. I drew Rebellion slowly. And turned around quickly again- and the I was back in the waiting room in the real world. My arm was outstretched, but Rebellion was gone. In confusion I turned once more, but only the empty blue plastic chairs remained.

Someone cleared their throat, and I looked beside me. A nurse was giving me a strange look.

"She's stable. If you'd like to go in and see her. She's not awake yet. After we are going to have to ask you a few questions and do some paper work."

I hope you're better Kat, I thought to myself, because we can't stay much longer.

Kat _was_ awake by the time they let me in the room which seemed to surprise the nurse.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," she smiles back.

"Kat I'm so sorry."

"For what? Saving my life? Saving the world? They said I'm going to be fine. That's thanks to you."

She reached for my hand, but I drew back. When I didn't say anything, she changed the subject.

"Whatever happened when you killed Mundus, it obviously didn't merge Limbo and the real world the way we thought it did at first. But Dante, I can feel it. The two planes are closer than they have ever been."

"Yeah, something happened while I was out there. Something isn't right."

She nodded. "We have to get out of here."

"Are you sure you are up for that?" I asked, even though I knew she was right.

"Do I have a choice?" I helped her to her feet then turned my back as she changed gingerly into her clothes.

"Demon sightings are all over the news." I told her as I put my arm around her for support. "But as far as I can tell they haven't been able to do any proper damage to the real world."

Kat stumbled and turned even paler. I forgot that she was weak even before the surgery. Even before Vergil nearly killed her.

I picked her up and moved quickly through the hallways. I pushed through a fire exit ready to run but the alarm didn't sound. Finally, a piece of luck.

As the door closes behind me I caught a flash of red light.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked her ignoring the demonic light.

She looked lost for a moment. "Without the Order... I don't know Dante. I don't know."

I had hoped she would have an idea, because mine were bleak. Still I looked confident when I told her, "I know a place."

I didn't even own a gun in the real world. I didn't kill humans. I never had. But headed back to her place without a weapon seem foolish- idiotic. What choice did we have though? I wasn't too worried about bring Kat there. Beatrice didn't kill humans either. I hoped I would be as lucky.

Kat clung tightly to my chest and I felt protectiveness well inside me. I had to keep her safe.

I considered stealing a car though we weren't too far, but I didn't really know how to drive one and Kat wasn't in any condition to do so.

Kat walked when she could to avoid too much attention but mostly I carried her, prying eyes be damned.

Usually I could feel the rift around Bea's store but today it seemed like everywhere was a rift.

"Well if it isn't Dante, the Demon Hunter." A familiar voice answered the door.

"Bea, sanctuary." I chocked. The sight of her practically hurt me.

"Nephilim don't get to claim sanctuary. Besides, this is anything but a place of worship." She said coldly.

"You knew? You knew I was Nephilim?" I demanded, forgetting everything else for a moment.

"Oh, please. I could tell just by looking at you. And that was before you had the pretty white streaks that practically screamed 'inner turmoil'." She smirked.

Kat let out a little moan and I focused back on the present.

"Nice pet. Now go away." She said, giving Kat a disinterested once over.

"She's human Bea, you don't kill humans."

"I don't kill them, that doesn't mean I have to let in anyone who comes knocking on my door."

"If you don't let her in, she'll die. Bea..."

"Oh shut up Dante. You always were too pretty to say no to." She moved away from the door, letting me squeeze inside.

"Thank you."

"Think of it as payment for killing Mundus." I didn't ask how she knew that one. Anyone with a finger on the pulse of the city could have figured it out.

"There's a bed upstairs for the girl. Mind the-"

Crack.

I smashed head on the lip over the stairs, like I had done a million times before. Being almost six five was great for demon killing and a hazard other times.

When I came back downstairs Bea was sitting at the table with two steaming mugs.

"Don't tell me that's coffee. I might feel obligated to kiss you, and then you'd kick my ass." I said, inhaling deeply.

Bea grinned and pushed the mug towards me. "Well then I won't tell you, since I did just grant you sanctuary and all and I'm pretty sure there's rules there about ass kicking."

When I finished the coffee, she gave me the 'now talk' look."

"So, you destroyed Virility, Raptor News and Mundus. It might have been your sword Dante, but I know wasn't your plan. So talk. Limbo's practically knocking at the doors since you closed the hell gate."

"You knew I was Nephilim. Did you know I'm not the only one?" I asked her, ignoring those questions for the moment.

"Your brother. There were rumours, but he was clearly better at keeping himself anonymous."

"My twin. Hell if keep this up, I won't know the difference anymore." I twined my finger through a white strand of hair. Bea must have heard the bitterness in my voice, but she stayed silent.

"It was his plan. I was just the weapon. He said jump, so I did. Just like when we were little." I was silent for a while.

"So we defeated Mundus and his cronies, and about a thousand other demons. And then when we win, after everything, we get Kat back and we win and he says to me 'Now we can rule'. After everything I went through to free these people from the demons, Vergil tells me it wasn't a rebellion, it was a power struggle."

"So you killed him."

I sighed, dragging my hands across my face. "No. I didn't kill him. Though I probably should have. I was going to, Kat stopped me. I should have been able to stop myself. But I couldn't. I know why the devil's rule here. It because they are stronger. Even inside me they are stronger."

"So much self pity. Now you know what it feels like to be human sometimes." Bea told me crisply. "As I recall, it's Dante, the Demon Hunter. Not Dante, the Demon. Besides, not all demons are evil either. Or you never would have born."

"What do you know about my family?"

"Eva the Archangel, and Sparda the Demon King. Sacrifice, and Betrayer. Everyone knows about your parents' punishment. It's suppose to prevent the birth of more Nephilim. They knew they would die the moment you they found out you were conceived. So they hid you away. And then, on your seventh birthday Mundus found your father. You know the rest Dante."

"Do you know anything about the amulets?" I asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I can tell they are tied to your power. But that is all." She looked at me sadly. Maybe she was remembering the same things I was. Not memories of angels and demons, but almost human ones. Memories of us.

"Bea, I..."

"It is way too late for apologies. It was too late before you walked in the door with a girl whom you look at with more tenderness than I've ever seen in those pretty eyes of yours." Immediately I looked down, ashamed. The words are harsh, but she says them softly.

The ground. "Shit." The ground was covered in black ichor.

"Dante, what the hell. Don't you dare phase into Limbo in my kitchen!"

"It's not me, ever since killing Mundus, Limbo and the real world are closer." I shouted.

"Like hell it isn't you! If that were the case I would be going with you. You're just disappearing."

It was bizarre, I could see clearly on both planes for a moment. I focused hard on Bea and slowly Limbo faded, the last thing to disappear was the weight of Rebellion on my back.

"New ability eh?" Bea asked with dry humour.

"What the fuck." I said angrily. I don't have time for this. Most of my abilities only work in Limbo. But this shit has never bled over into the real world before.

"Hey, relax. Dante, we will figure this out." I closed my eyes trying to drown out my anger and my impulse to snap at her.

"New ability. One that works from the real world. Great. Fantastic. Now every time I get upset I have to worry about falling into a demon nest."

"Upset?"

"The first time it happened, I was waiting to hear if Kat would make it. This time I was thinking..." _about us_. I didn't finish the sentence.

"Dante, you're tattoos, they are glowing." She exclaims, ignoring my words.

"They do that. What colour?" I asked, too tired to try and see myself.

"Red."

One of my father's powers then. Lately that's all I seemed to be getting. Well at least I wouldn't have to run around in Limbo trying to get to Kat's portals anymore.

"_Now you won't need Kat."_

"Ah shit, Vergil, really?"

"I'm sorry?" Bea said, slightly alarmed.

"Usually I get more power when I defeat something stronger than me. When I push myself, when I need something, that's usually when it manifests. I thought maybe this came from defeating Mundus, but it came after that. I didn't earn this one. It was given to me, by Vergil."

"Given to you? How is that even possible?"

"Something to do with the amulets is my only guess." I touched the red pendant at my throat. I wondered where it's twin was now.

"Dante you look exhausted. You've done your share of world saving for today. Go to sleep." She reached over and brushed my cheek.

I sighed and stood. She was right, I was exhausted after my fight with Mundus and Vergil. Before making my way to couch, I checked in on Kat. She looked peaceful asleep, even after everything, there were no nightmares to disturb her.

I stood there a moment longer watching her before collapsing on the couch. I pulled my coat around me and fell asleep almost instantly.

I dreamed about two young boys, but in this dream they were both silver haired and completely indistinguishable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kat**

* * *

When I woke, my side ached and my shoulder ached from where I'd been shot. But it probably wasn't the tearing pain I deserved.

Packing covered my side, and though I couldn't see them, I knew ugly stitches snaked underneath.

Vergil hadn't even been aiming for me, but he'd hurt me more than Dante. I stood carefully and stretched.

My henna was fading and I was sure the mark on my forehead was smeared beyond recognition. Without their protection I was lucky not to have projected into Limbo. I'd need to reapply them soon.

Soft voices emanated from the floor below. Dante, and the woman Bea. I didn't know who she was to Dante, but something about her bothered me. Sanctuary or not, I didn't trust her.

Before I'd made it halfway down the stairs Dante was there helping me.

"I'm ok, Dante, really," I told him. He looked at me with those usually playful eyes that told me he didn't believe a word of it.

I saw Bea, sitting at the table give me an inscrutable look as Dante helped me down the rest of the stairs.

"I'm going out," Bea announced. "I need some things. I'll be back in a few hours. No phasing, either of you," she warned before disappearing out the door.

With the whole city out looking for Dante and I as terrorists, I wondered if we would ever be able to go out without our identities disguised. For now we would have to stay here until we figured something out.

"How are you feeling?" Dante asked me softly.

"I'm alright. I've had worse." His expression twisted and I knew that my words had hurt rather than reassure. He looks so lost, Dante, who laughed and punned in the face of some of the fiercest demons ever to march out of the hell gate.

"Are you alright?" I countered.

"No," I could tell the honesty cost him something, but he gave me the truth.

"Vergil..." he stopped and closed his eyes. "Vergil was all the family I had left. And I almost killed him. My powers, they are growing stronger. Maybe stronger than I can control. I let the devil take over, and that's what let me defeat Vergil. How does that make me better than him?"

I should have told him it wasn't his fault, he did it for the right reasons, Vergil was evil. But the words stuck in my throat. Memories of Vergil patiently teaching me how to protect myself, telling me stories about angels and about his brother he barely knew.

Vergil who had almost let me die, twice. Who had sought to rule Limbo city.

Vergil, who I thought I loved.

"You _are_ better than him, Dante. You aren't demon, and you aren't an angel and you aren't Vergil. You are Dante."

"Yeah, people keep telling me that." His voice was bitter. "What does it even mean?"

"It means whatever you decide. Isn't that why you fought for free will?" I covered one of his huge hands with mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Dante**

* * *

Kat and I sat in silence for a long time. With her hand on mine, we both became lost in thought.

I shifted uncomfortably. I'd never been was for introspection. That had been Vergil. Decisive action and strength had always been my assets.

Well fine. I would play to my strengths then instead of hiding.

"I'm going on a hunt." I told Kat. "The demons are trapped here, pushing closer to the real world every moment. The less of them there are, the better. Plus I really need to kill something." I gave Kat a half grin.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? After yesterday, are you..."

"Am I up for it? It'll take more than a couple of Demon Kings to slow me down." The bravado came easily and I felt my natural cockiness slide back into place. But it was true enough. I didn't have a scratch to remind me of yesterday, not even where Mundus had tried to rip out my heart.

"I want to come," she told me firmly. "With Limbo so close to the real world, I'm pretty sure I can phase in fully. Something humans, even mediums have never been able to do before. I want to be the first human to see Limbo for real." I looked at her, wounded and bite sized, her eyes full of fierce determination and decided the demons didn't stand a chance.

I scrawled Bea a short note before taking Kat's hand. I hadn't done this on purpose before, but I was fairly certain I could move us into Limbo easily.

"What are you doing? I can draw us a portal."

"Why take the stairs, when you can take the-" I concentrated for a second. Black ichor smeared the surfaces of the little apartment and some of the walls crumbled around us.

"Elevator," I gave Kat a dazzling grin. Or I thought it was dazzling. Kat looked shocked and horrified.

"Why didn't you tell me you could that?" She demanded.

"I only found out about it last night. Relax, it saves us a lot of trouble." I told her, but she still looked worried.

A little shriek diverted my attention. Stygians. I use to have my own, more colourful names for demons, because I'd rarely bothered with introductions before killing them. Once I'd joined the Order Vergil had insisted I learn the proper names for my opponents. Calling them Tyrants didn't make them any less of a Fatzo.

There was only five of them, easy enough to dispatch. I drew Rebellion. I usually like to engage in some banter, maybe some mockery. I know my eloquence had been the true defeat of the Succubus, but I was reasonably sure Stygians were too dumb to understand English.

Three of them dissolved under Rebellion's mighty swings before they even attacked. I dodged a sloppy blow from one of the remaining two before they both died in one lazy slash of my sword.

I turned back to Kat, ready to gloat, when I realized she wasn't even watching. She was staring in fascination at the ichor covering the ground beneath her feet.

"It's called Malice." She told me without looking up, "It's organic. It grows like moss, except instead of growing on the north side, it grows wherever there is anger and hatred."

"I guess that's why it is everywhere around this city," I didn't really see why the moss was more exciting than my flawless fighting prowess, but since Kat found it interesting I tried not to sound too bored.

"I've seen Limbo a thousand times. But I've never really experienced it. Limbo wasn't always hell. Not until Mundus opened the gate and let his demons control the city. I read that it used to be a place filled with mysteries and terror and beauty and wonder. Once, many millennia ago, it was a place for angels and demons to meet in peace. "

I almost told the only angelic thing I'd ever seen in Limbo was her. But I bit my tongue which was something I wasn't very practiced at. Too much had happened too quickly and I didn't want to scare her away, even if it was the truth.

"Dante! Look out" Kat cried suddenly. I whirled, narrowly avoiding the double blades of a Dreamrunner. There was second one close behind. I made a low growl.

"Look who's come to join the party," I taunted. They were faster than me , but predictable. Tapping in on my mother's powers I phased away, drawing them away from Kat. They attacked simultaneously, blades whistling in the heavy air. I dodged one but I wasn't fast enough to dodge both. One of the swords bit deeply into my arm. I cursed and spun away landing a heavy blow in return. A third Dreamrunner popped into existence. Crap. Two I could handle if was careful but three would be dangerous, especially already injured.

Suddenly something splattered on the demon in front of my. A few flecks landed on my skin where they sizzled and burn. The demon fared worse, erupting into noxious flames before dissolving.

"Watch where you throw those things." I hollered to Kat, my arm still itching madly where the drops from her Wiccan Molotov cocktail had landed.

Still I grinned, there weren't many people who could say they taken out a Dreamrunner as neatly as Kat just had. I dispatched the second while it stood immobile watching its brethren burn. The final Dreamrunner eyed us warily for a moment from underneath its mask. It wasn't in the nature of demons to run but looking at the two of us the remaining demon seemed hesitant.

"What don't want to play anymore?"

I lunged towards it just as it opened a portal, clearly deciding I wasn't worth the trouble now that it was free of Mundus' orders. Rebellion skewered it halfway into the portal. I yanked my sword back, just as the portal snapped shut cleaving the fleeing demon in two.

When I returned to Kat a second time, she looked worried.

"Did I hit you?" she asked urgently.

"Only a little," I shrugged. They barely seemed worth mentioning.

"Let me see." That's when I noticed my arm wasn't healing anymore where the Dreamrunner had cut me.

"I thought I had a clear shot, but they move so fast." She inspected my arm, now pocked with tiny burns. "This isn't good. Oh Dante, I'm so sorry. I saw the one cut you and I was worried."

"Don't be sorry. You probably saved my life. But you really need to stop making a habit of this Kat, nobody will believe I'm a big bad Nephilim anymore." I'd expected a smile at that statement, I did enjoy seeing her smile. Instead of smiling she grabbed the sides of my face and inspected my eyes.

"Your pupils are dilated," she noted.

"Yeah well, I am looking at something I like." I said with a wink.

"So not the time Dante. You arm is still bleeding. Is that normal?"

"There's always time for that... but no, that's not normal. Not at all." I try to focus on something other than how close she is. It probably was serious.

"If you're going to play nurse then..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Dante. We have to get you back to the real world." She said, rummaging in her pack for something.

"I heal better in Limbo."

"Not from this. We have to get you back." She sounded scared, so I gave her shoulder a brief squeeze.

"Alright, I'll take us back." I reached for her hand but she pulled away.

"I don't think you should be using demon powers right now. The only reason you are still alive is because you are half angel too. Don't let the magic take a foothold. It's attracted to demonic energy. I just need a moment."

I was starting to think she wasn't over reacting. My arm was throbbing painfully and I was starting to feel woozy.

With her injured arm, it took her a moment longer to draw the portal. When it was complete I stumbled towards it, landing on my hands and knees in Bea's kitchen.

"Bloody hell, Dante. What did I tell you about entering Limbo here?" Bea demanded angrily.

"Help me get him to the couch," Kat pleaded, both of us ignoring Bea's rage for the moment.

"I'm not infirm. I can walk that far," I said bringing myself to my feet. As it turned out though, I couldn't. As I fell Kat moved to help me, but Bea got there first. Which was probably good, while Bea wasn't much larger than Kat, but she was a lot stronger. They half carried me to the couch though I was bigger than both of them put together.

"What the hell was in that cocktail," I asked, trying to focus on the room.

"You really don't want to know. It's strong magic, dark. I don't usually use black magic, but it made me feel better to know I had something that could kill almost any demon. I wouldn't have used it, but it was only thing left in my pack. And I couldn't watch you die." Kat told me as she inspected my arm. I realized she was just talking to keep me focused on her and to stop me from drifting. Vergil must have taught her that.

"You might still get that chance," Bea said acidly.

"Bea," I warned, though my voice was weak. "This isn't Kat's fault." The mood in the room was far too dark for my liking. "Besides there is no way I'm going to die from some splattered bat dung and skunk hair or whatever vile ingredients were in there. It would be kind of lame after saving the world and defeating the Mundus."

Kat gave me a tiny smile, but it lifted my heart. She was furiously mixing ingredients. She looked like she was glowing.

"You're beautiful, you know that Kat? Katty..." I mumbled, my eyes drifting closed.

"Dante! Dante stay with me. Open your eyes Dante." I felt Kat's warm hands on my face but her words were distant. I struggled for a moment to open my eyes.

"So beautiful..." Then my eyes shut again and did not open.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Kat**

* * *

I listened to Dante's ragged breathing for a moment longer before hastily turning back to spell. I avoided Bea's gaze, though I could feel boring into me. I could feel the blood pooling in my cheeks, making me flush. The last person to call me beautiful had been my demon step father. But this felt so different, hearing it from Dante. I pushed the thoughts aside, focusing on my work.

The salve was almost complete, and it would help him heal, but mostly it would be up to him to pull through. I had faith he would. I lit a match, dropping into the bowl and murmured a few words before rubbing it into his arm in small clockwise circles.

"Will that heal him?" Bea asked with brittle tone.

"It- it should. He's strong. He'll pull through."

I let my knuckles brush over his hot cheek. I wondered if this was the first time he's been through this sort of pain. But then I realized that there are scars on his cheek and arms and I couldn't begin to imagine what could scar a Nephilim when he walked away from Mundus unmarked.

He muttered in his sleep, tossing his head slightly.

"I've done everything I can. It's up to him now. We just have to let him rest," I told her.

"Fine. Your turn then." She said returning to the kitchen.

"What do you mean, my turn?" I asked in confusion. She grabbed my hand roughly.

"You think I don't know what these marks mean?" she asked indicating my fading henna. "You think I'm going to let you sleep here another night unspelled?" she let me go abruptly. "What if something traces you here?"

On the table I realized are all the ingredients for my henna and my mark.

"I don't know the exact recipe you use but you should have everything here you need. Anthemis noblis, Nardus, mignonet."

"Thank you," I whispered. With everything else, I'd almost been able to push aside my fear of going to sleep unmarked. Almost.

As I worked I could hear Dante's mutterings getting louder. Then as I was carefully measuring out the lavender powder he screamed "VERGIL NO!" Both Bea and I leaped to our feet and I spilled the powder across the table.

Dante was gripping a handful of the blanket we had draped over him, shredding it with his powerful hands. His eyes were still closed and his face was flushed.

"Vergil!" he called again lost in the dream. "Vergil, please." This time his voice was barely more than a whisper. I wanted to reach for him and comfort him somehow but with Bea hovering close over my shoulder I held back. There was nothing we could do for him.

I reluctantly returned to the kitchen, sweeping the powder off the table into the bag.

I finished my henna and let it set, breathing a sigh of relief.

As I waited for it to dry I did my best to ignore his screams and calling out but it was hard. Sometimes he screamed his parents names. Sometimes mine. Mostly he called out for Vergil._ I did this,_ I thought to myself bleakly. _This is my fault._ He didn't need me to take him to and from Limbo any more. It had been selfish of my to demand to come. If he hadn't been worried about drawing them away from me he might have been fine.

"Kat," Dante's voice sounds anguished. "Kat."

I rose and moved to his side. His eyes were still closed and the fevered heat in his cheeks had given way to sickly pallor.

"How could you?" he murmured his voice full of pain. I felt bile rise in my throat, guilt tore through me and I bolted upstairs, too cowardly to listen to the rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Dante**

* * *

Kat's glowing image followed me into my dreams. The dreams shifted rapidly, one scene after another.

Everything surrounding us was white. At first I thought it was snow falling from the sky blanketing everything. I had never seen it snow in Limbo city so I held out my hand to catch some. When it didn't melt on my gloved hand I realized it was white ash, not snow at all.

With my arm still outstretched, I looked over at Kat. Her shoulder was bleeding were the bullet had hit her but when I moved closer to help her she drew away.

"Stay away from me," she warned.

"What's wrong Kat?"

"You're a monster Dante." Kat said angrily, continuing to back away. "There's so much evil in you it smothers everything you touch. You are just like your brother."

The dream was blissfully short, both Kat and the ash giving way to my fight with Mundus. Vergil and I dodged his blows, dealing futile strikes in return. Suddenly Mundus grabbed Vergil out of the air and began crushing him in his huge fists.

Demons surround me preventing me from reaching Mundus and when I reached for Rebellion, it was gone. Instead of attacking me, though, the demons welcome me like a brother.

Eventually I ended up on the roof where Vergil and I had fought, but instead of my sword buried in his chest, Yamato was drenched in Kat's blood.

"Kat," I cried. "Kat!"

I turned on Vergil.

"How could you?" I demanded, my voice cracking.

"We don't need her anymore Dante."

"I need her..."

I woke up with a start, my eyes gummy and blurred. I groaned, shifting into a half sitting position. I was completely alone. My throat ached for some reason, but my arm felt much better.

I drew my hand over the tiny puckered marks running up my arm that had joined my small collection of permanent scars.

"How are you feeling?" Kat asked in a small voice, as she appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Good, actually," I reassured her, but my voice was hoarse. "I'd kill for a slice of pizza though."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Bea said, after following Kat down the stairs. Kat looked at her suspiciously, like she was trying to tell if Bea was joking.

"I am starving. Pepperoni ok with everyone?" I interrupted. I did not need Bea telling _that_ story. Besides, it wasn't like I had ever killed a _human_ for a piece of pizza.

"Let me check you out first," Kat said, obviously deciding she didn't want to know.

"Anytime," I said with a salacious wink. It was a pretty weak attempt on my part, but after what I'd been through I figured it might take me a little while to get back up to full cocky bastard status.

As Kat's cool hands, wandered up my arm I noticed her henna looked fresh and dark. I noticed this because I was trying not to notice the heat rising in my chest at her gentle touch.

"Does this hurt?" she asked me, clinically inspecting one of the pock marks.

"Nope, I'm fine and dandy. Pizza?" I said perhaps a touch too loudly.

Bea rolled her eyes, "I'll go order it you big baby," she said as she went back upstairs.

"You're sure you are ok?"

"Sure. A little demon blood, a little angel blood, a beautiful wiccan nurse. I'm practically indestructible." Kat gave me a funny look, but she seemed relieved.

There was a moment of silence and Kat looked towards the stairs. "Can I ask you something, Dante?"

I gave her a small shrug and nod.

"Bea. What is she? She's not human. She's not anything I've ever seen before."

I sighed and nodded again. "I honestly have no idea what she is. She never told me. Hell, she never told me she knew what I was. Back then I didn't really care. Now it doesn't really matter."

"Who was she to you?" Kat seemed afraid to ask but she was too brave to stay silent. I followed her gaze to the empty stairwell.

"She was my saviour." She had been so much more than that, though. Lover, friend, teacher. I closed my eyes briefly, remembering. "I was bounced around from orphanages to foster care to various juvenile correction facilities as a child. And as you know, they weren't always human. Though sometimes the worst monsters weren't the demons.

"Some of my first memories were of demons. When I was seven, amnesiac, and abandoned I saw them. They were dismissed as trauma, and a young child's fantasy when I was that young. When they didn't go away, they told me I was crazy. I was diagnosed with a variety of disorders; schizophrenia, ADD, violent and aggressive tendencies, disrespect for authority, and the list went on.

"When I was twelve, I barely believed I was human. _Was_ I crazy? Was I made of flesh and blood and a beating heart like everyone else? I remember cutting into my chest, screaming, trying to see something to prove I was alive. That I was human." I heard Kat shift in her seat, but I didn't look up at her, I just kept forcing the words out.

"At least in the correction facilities the demons hadn't bothered to hide their true nature. They stopped trying to convince me I was crazy for seeing things other people didn't. They just saved the special tortures for the one who could see them. I remember wishing I had weapon. Wishing I could fight back. That was the first I felt the weight of Rebellion on my back. When I needed it most it appeared and I killed them.

"After that I spent my time on the run, from demons and humans. I survived, killing when I could, hiding when I needed to. That's when Bea found me. I was young and full of fear and anger. She took me in, taught about demons and angels and Limbo. Helped me learn how to fight them. I had ten years worth of memories without a single kindness in them until I met her."

After I finished speaking I looked up almost nervously up at Kat.

Her face was full of sorrow. But not of pity. I couldn't stand the thought of her pitying me.

"Why did you leave?" She asked softly. I knew she was thinking of Vergil. How he had left her to die and she still went to back to him. What had happened to turn me from Bea?

"Once I knew how to fight them, I made it my mission to kill as many demons as I could. I was reckless and sometimes people died. Bea tried to get me to stop, to be careful. I didn't listen. We fought endlessly and eventually she told me that next time I went out looking for a fight, drunk or sober, I shouldn't come back. So I didn't.

"After leaving Bea I fell back into old habits. A new someone every night. Pretty girls, pretty boys, pretty demons. It was all the same to me for a while. I spent a lot of time at demon clubs. Sometimes to kill, sometimes just to enjoy myself. Sometimes both. Until you came along and that dead bastard destroyed my trailer."

I felt Kats fingers trail down my arm. This time the touch was anything but clinical. I edged closer cupping her face with my hand before gently leaning in to kiss her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Vergil**

* * *

I picked my way through the wreckage surrounding Mundus' tower. The local news was calling it a suicide attack by the remaining members of the Order. It appeared that Bob Barbas replacement was not a complete fool.

Unlike my brother. I hoped when Dante saw my visions for the future he would come around to the true way of thinking. His foolish infatuation with the humans would cease and together we would forge a new world.

Until then, however, I had to work in secret. Hiding from the brother I had just reunited with.

Here and there the constant light of Limbo peeked through cracks in the veil between the worlds. Where Yamato had shut the hell gate the veil was the thinnest. At first we had thought that both planes had merged, but they had only collided temporarily. Lucky for the humans. Still, here, at the site of the collision there were holes and fissures where the two worlds merged.

With a great deal of care and patience I finally made my way into the remains of Mundus' crushed office. Filled with debris and lacking two walls I found what I was looking for.

A huge crack, unlike the tiny peepholes, let me see into Limbo clearly. Malice surrounded the crack, easily taking root in the room that had seen so much hatred and evil.

After a moment of inspection I planted my feet firmly on the stone table in the center of the ruined room as I had when closing the hell gate. Then slowly and deliberately I reached my hand into the crack.

I wait a heartbeat. Then another. Then a cool slick hand grasped mine. As I pulled the hand entered the real world, followed by a grotesque oil black body.

"I didn't think you'd come, Vergil," came the surprisingly dry voice.

"Of course I did, cousin. Isn't that what family is for?"

Orange lantern-like eyes blinked at me and I felt a satisfied smile spread over my face.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks a bunch to those who pointed out the issue with the last chapter. It should be fixed now.**

**Here's a short chapter about our second favourite Sparda twin :) More soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Dante**

* * *

There were many perks to being Nephilim. I was stronger, faster and more resilient that humans. I had abilities and natural fighting prowess that they could never posses. Despite that, despite the fact that I didn't have a drop of human blood in me, I identified more with them than the supernatural.

Pure demons and angels could never understand the divided nature Vergil and I shared with humanity.

Humanity wasn't weakness. I was reminded of that every time I looked at Kat. Kat. She lay beside me curled up in her sleep. I couldn't remember the last time I'd woken up fully clothed next to someone. Somehow this felt better than all the nights of excess.

I stood quietly, using some of my aforementioned abilities to leave the room without waking her up. Though once I thought about it, I wasn't sure if that was a natural ability, or if sneaking out of bedrooms undetected was simply something I'd honed through a great deal of practice.

I was itching to leave. The days spent in Bea's apartment were weighing on me and while the Order's terrorists were suspected to be dead I wouldn't hide for much longer.

I hadn't been eager to return to Limbo after my last experience, but I knew I should continue to clear out the trapped demons. It was my responsibility to see through what Vergil and I had started and rid the humans of the demon influence completely. With Limbo so close, I feared it was only a matter of time before they collected themselves and started to impact the real world again.

"You are leaving then?" Bea asked me. Her hair was tussled with sleep and she clutched a baggy sweatshirt around her. I expected a pang of regret at the sight, but for once it didn't come.

"Yes."

Bea nodded. Then she nodded again, more slowly and to herself I suspected.

"Be careful Dante. Please."

"I will. This time, I promise." The promise was too late. But it was everything I could give.

With nothing to pack, and nothing to prepare, Kat and I left shortly after she woke up. There was no ceremony as we left. A few mumbled words of thanks and I found myself walking out on Bea for the second time.

As soon as we were on the street I pulled Kat into Limbo.

"Limbo has strict rules." I explained to her as we walked through the familiar but changed street. Kat had seen Limbo, but it wasn't the type of place where you could get along by reading the manual. "Don't ask me what they are. I don't know most of them. But when you seek something, where and when you find it are never chance. When you earn something you receive it. When you die, you disappear. And when you throw something, it comes back.

"We need to get you a weapon. I don't know what it will be or where we will find it, but if there is one thing Limbo is very good at providing; it is weapons."

"So we just walk until something happens?" Kat asked, uncertainly.

"We are here to hunt demons. I doubt we will have to walk far." To be honest I wasn't sure how Limbo would react to a human. I didn't know if it would follow the same rules for her. For some reason I suspected that as long as you fended for yourself, Limbo didn't care much about your race.

Moments later my words were proven. A small horde of weak demons erupted from the ground in front of Kat. She started but otherwise didn't betray fear or surprise. Immediately I drew Aquila, demonstrating the last rule of Limbo I had told Kat. Anything you throw comes back. One of Aquila's blades tore through a demon letting me catch it before the demon even fell.

Somewhere Kat had picked up a long metal bar and used it to swing ungracefully at an approaching demon.

"Human," the demon hissed gleefully before the dented iron rod neatly removed it's head.

Human, Demon, Nephilim. Labels seemed to be a big trend lately.

"Scum," I gave a passable impression of the demon's hiss before sweeping Aquila through the group. Between Kat and I it only took a few minutes to rid this plane of the rest of them.

"Atta girl," I grinned at Kat enjoying the feeling of light exertion.

There was a flush in Kat's cheeks and I reminded myself that these weren't the first demons she had killed. Still I doubted she had gone toe to toe like this before.

"That's cute. You should name it Princess or something." I joked, gesturing at the once scrap metal in her hand.

Kat looked down at her hands where she was clutching a huge black serrated knife. Sometime during the fight the scrap metal had transfigured into a deadly looking weapon. I'd seen it happen before. It was curved and wicked looking and about a foot and a half long. It looked like a Teflon coated saw toothed combat knife but a thousand times more deadly. The grip came to a swirled point curving back up towards the blade, giving her hand some protection.

"Actually I kind of like that. The Wicked Princess." Kat laughed.

"Now you've done it," I warned. "You've named it. That will stick forever, even when it's not yours anymore. In a millennia or so there's going to be some poor demon wielding a blade named Princess."

"If they don't like the name Princess, they don't have to use her."

I couldn't help but grin. As I'd said, Limbo tended to take things literally. I couldn't be sure until we'd tested it, but I was fairly certain that from now on anyone who refused to acknowledge its name would be unable to wield it. It was hers now and she would be no more able to lose it than I could Rebellion.

There would be more demons on the way. Even a small fight like that would have drawn their attention. They couldn't move as quickly as they had when Barbas's spies and cameras had been everywhere but they would come.

But it wasn't a demon that made me stop dead in my tracks. Not exactly.

"I see that you are taking your promise to protect seriously, brother." Vergil said, stepping out of a portal a short distance away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Dante**

* * *

Vergil wasn't alone. A moment after his appearance another figure emerged onto the red stained street.

Brilliant. Something else that could teleport. Still, anything was better than the goddamn witches.

"Made a friend with demon scum eh?" I said caustically, ignoring my pounding heart. It was good to see Vergil alive, even if it wasn't particularly good to see him in general.

"Friend? More like family. A cousin if you will." I started, looking closer at the demon.

"You see he's more like a brother, than a cousin. Sparda's pure demon child. A few centuries older than us to be sure, but blood all same." The smile Vergil gave me was all devil. I looked at the shadowy figure standing beside Vergil. He looked as though he had been dipped in oil. He was all glistening black skin and unnatural joints. His two molten eyes were the only thing that set him apart from Vergil's shadow.

Oily-Black-Creepy-Thing was too long to say in my head so I dubbed it Creeper. I certainly wasn't going to name it 'brother' no matter what Vergil said. One pain in the ass family member was more than enough.

I had manoeuvred myself in front of Kat, but between the two of them I wasn't sure what I could do to keep her safe if they decided to attack.

"Kat," I whispered.

"I'm not running Dante." She answered before I even had the chance to say anything else. I gritted my teeth, but I knew there would be no persuading her.

"What do you want Vergil?" I asked, trying to keep my voice casual. The last thing I wanted was to have to fight him again. Though I didn't mind the thought of taking a stab or two at Creeper. Clearly blood wasn't everything.

"I want to help you see clearly little bother."

"I'm like five minutes younger than you Vergil. Let it go." I snapped reflexively. It had been a decade since we had this argument but the annoyance still felt fresh. I was sure I saw a hint of a smile, but Vergil continued smoothly before I could be sure.

"Why are you fighting me Dante?"

"For freedom." I answered immediately. It was the same answer I had given Mundus at first. The honest answer.

"Freedom? What does that even mean? Do you even know what you are fighting for Dante? It's a hollow ideal." Vergil scoffed.

"It's the power to forge your own path," I said quietly.

"And what good will that do humans? Mundus was evil and cruel, but he wasn't a fool. Humans did nothing with their freedom."

"It's not about _what_ you chose, it's about being able to chose."

"Philosophy, from the younger twin. There's a first Dante. You were always the one to jump first and think never.

"If you won't come with us, then perhaps a demonstration will be in order. I was hoping you would come around, but I have other allies now." Vergil nodded to Sparda's spawn.

Something wasn't right. It wasn't that I didn't think Vergil would kill me if he thought I was past convincing, he proven that already. But he had never been one to give up easily. Neither of us did. But I had always made my way through physical strength, while Vergil had always been good at manipulation.

There was the telltale sound of a demon slipping into a portal and I groaned. I drew Rebellion, eyeing Vergil to see if he would join the fight but he seemed content to watch.

"Don't interfere," I told Kat. I still wanted her to run, but she looked resolute.

I waited, tense, until I heard the portal opening again. Spinning towards it I brought Rebellion around in an arc parrying the expected attack. Except nothing was there. Well, I'll be damned, I thought. The amount of demons I had brought down with that trick was innumerable.

Creeper danced out of range of Rebellion eyeing me appraisingly. I summoned Osiris sweeping it out towards the demon. He dodged again, ducking under my guard and bringing an oily black blade up towards my face. I phased back out of the way putting enough distance between us to give Ebony and Ivory a few test shots. Most missed but a few were deflected casually by his blade.

Obviously Vergil had inherited these genes; their gifts were startlingly similar. We fought for a while longer testing each other's defenses. He was better than me, I imagined a few millennia of practice would come in handy in a fight. He pressed the fight aggressively, scoring a few glancing hits. I was healing quickly of course, but that didn't change the fact I had yet to nick his oily black hide.

I was losing. I tried changing weapons rapidly to keep him off balance but it didn't seem to be working.

Suddenly Kat screamed. Vergil was holding her roughly by the arm. "You were suppose to push him!" he said, but he wasn't looking at Kat, he was looking at the demon. "I'm running out of patience."

"Let go of her," I demanded angrily too focused on Kat to care about anything else.

"Or what Dante?"

In my anger and fear I reached for my power that I hadn't touched since stabbing Vergil. I had promised myself I wouldn't use it again. I'd hated how much I had wanted to kill Vergil in that moment. I hated the fact I would have done it if Kat hadn't stopped me.

Yamato began coalescing in Vergil's outstretched hand and I was out of time.

"Get AWAY FROM HER!" I screamed, letting the power surge through me. Time slowed but both Vergil and the spawn of Sparda were too powerful to be completely immobilized. Red hot rage coursed through my veins and I could practically taste revenge.

I felt Arbiter drop into my hand as I it weighed nothing before advancing on Vergil. He had let go of Kat, but he looked pleased.

"This," he said, "This is the Dante I need. Strong. Unscrupulous. My brother."

I seethed with fury imagining crushing Vergil's smug expression between Eryx two gauntlets.

"Think of the power you could have Dante." Vergil's voice was low and tempting. For a moment I was torn. Kill Vergil and enjoy watching his superior expression, one he had perfected as a child, finally get wiped off his face? Or let him live and rule. Be more powerful than Mundus or our father ever was?

"Dante, this isn't you." Kat's voice.

"Oh course it's him. Just because both of you like to play pretend he is human doesn't change what's in his blood!" Vergil snarled.

"Enough of this," a new voice hissed. "All you do is talk. No wonder we hunted down your kind and killed them. Weak. Weak like humans. Disgusting Nephilim." I took me a moment to realize it was Creeper talking.

For a second there was stunned silence and then I started to laugh.

"I guess your new brother is just as reliable as I was, eh Vergil?" I goaded.

Vergil shrugged. "Well I was planning on killing him together eventually, I guess my plans will have to be moved up." I felt the thrill of the fight rising. I wanted to kill this thing for pure sport. If Vergil helped, so be it. If he got in my way...

I glanced down at my hands and grinned. Pale like marbled and crisscrossed with fissures of lava. This was how I was supposed to be. This power.

"Let's dance."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Kat**

* * *

I watched Vergil and Dante turn as one towards the demon. I couldn't think of it as their brother in any capacity. It didn't seem nearly as terrifying as Mundus, but I was more worried about how Dante was acting than about his physical well being. I had only seen him use the power once before; to stop Vergil. He would have killed his brother in his rage. I had stopped him because I cared about Vergil, even after what he tried to do. But I stopped Dante from killing Vergil more because I was afraid of what it would do to Dante.

Dante was swaggering, cocky and profane but killing his twin would have destroyed him.

Because if he kills his brother, he will become the monster he's afraid of being.

I gripped Princess with such a force that my knuckles turned white and my hands began to shake. The sound of clashing blades was easier to follow than the blurs of motion that were the three sons of Sparda.

Both Vergil and the demon created portal after portal, trying to surprise the other. Even without the instantaneous travel Dante kept up with them. Anticipating the blows before they even started.

After a while of watching them fight I started to see a pattern emerge. Slowly I rose and edged a little closer to the battle. I wasn't sure if Dante even cared about my well being at the moment, but I couldn't afford to distract him. Another cracking sound of a portal being open reverberated oddly in Limbo. _There_, I thought, the pattern of the fight finally clicking into place. I stepped forward and thrust my blade into empty air.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Dante **

* * *

I swirled Osiris about me like a aura of angelic death. Vergil had been right, we did fight well together. But still, this demon was thousands of years old and was quicker and more experienced than we were.

He was fast in a way Mundus, for all his power, never had been. His fighting reminded me more of the Dreamrunner's than any other demon but he wasn't nearly as predictable or vulnerable after an attack as they were. Still every demon I had ever faced had a weakness.

I watched Vergil's back almost unconsciously both of us moving together to press the attack or defend one another from the oil covered swords.

My devil power still sung in my veins, refusing fade as it had in the past. It burned for the kill, for the joy of the fight. I knew my hair must be completely white by now, a true a mirror of my twin.

Suddenly the demon stopped. The first pause in our wickedly fast dance since I had summoned the power of my demon father. Vergil and I advanced together Yamato and Rebellion both poised to strike when we saw that another blade had taken the honour of piercing the demon's chest.

Princess. For a moment I was wildly furious that Kat had stolen my kill. As the Demon crumpled to the ground I didn't halt my deadly swing. I saw Kat's face go white with shock as Rebellion whistled towards her and I grinned. A small part of me rebelled and I felt the devil trigger fade slightly but it was too late to stop the swing.

CLANG. Rebellion crashed to an abrupt halt a hairbreadths from Kats neck. Yamato strained for a moment against the force of the blow, giving me time drop Rebellion which vanished the moment it was out of my hands.

There was a stunned silence from everyone for a moment. Vergil looked just as surprised as Kat to find himself standing between myself and her with his naked blade levelled at me.

I felt a bleak horror rise in me as the last of the euphoric power drained away.

"Kat I..." I didn't know what to say. I felt myself flush with shame, and revulsion twist in my gut. The burning cracks in my skins faded back to a normal tan brown and a consuming exhaustion swept through me.

I started to back away and Vergil seemed inclined to let me but after a moment Kat gathered herself and pushed past him grabbing my wrist before I broke out into a run.

"What have I done?" I asked my voice a hoarse whisper. "What _am_ I?'

"It wasn't you," Kat told firmly. I was reminded strongly of when she had cupped my face on that rooftop after battling Vergil for the first time. _You are Dante._ I still didn't know what that meant.

"It was a part of me." I didn't deserve to have her touch me.

"Yes, and there's also a part of you that almost sacrificed everything to save me."

"We are Nephilim Dante. We have to accept both the angel and demon parts ourselves if we want to control them. Otherwise they control us. And maybe neither of us have done a very good job of facing our dual nature lately." This time it was Vergil speaking. "Limbo used to be a place where and angels and demons could meet in peace. Maybe it's a good time and place for us to make peace with ourselves and with each other."

"Dante, you told me that the demon Phineas said you had yet to reach your full potential. I think I know what he meant," Kat stated quietly. "Full potential is making peace with both angel and demon side. You use both but you don't accept either. You fight your demon heritage and you feel unworthy of you angel blood. But they are both a part of you Dante, just like Vergil is."

I had fought my demon heritage. That was evident enough. But did I feel unworthy of my angel heritage, I wondered. I certainly didn't feel angelic at the moment. I was tainted. But I couldn't help but think of all the good I had done since meeting Kat. Defeating Mundus and Lilith. Freeing people from their demon gaolers.

Vergil held out his hand and let me grasp it as we had done so many times before. I felt a warmth on my chest and saw the both Vergil and my pendants had started to glow.

I still felt the demon energies inside me but they seemed balanced somehow. As I watched my red pendant and Vergil's blue one glowed brighter and brighter becoming almost painfully hot against my skin. Then after a few moment they both started to fade, settling into a matching deep amethyst colour.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Vergil**

* * *

Dante eyes were wide and his usually tan skin was still sickly pale. As I pulled him to his feet, both of us instinctively wrapped our hands around our pendants.

"I can't believe you brought a demon here just to push me to use my devil trigger." he said, looking at the smoldering heap that had been our blood relation finally breaking the silence.

"I did it for that, and to give us a chance to fight together. I wanted you to see how strong we could be fighting side by side."

"We are strong Vergil. And I would love to fight by your side. But not for power. But for what is right, and maybe," Dante paused giving me that half smile of his, "just a little bit for fun."

"I'm sorry Dante. I didn't mean for it to happen like this, I just wanted my brother back." I said quietly. Dante gave my forearm a little squeeze.

"I wanted my brother back too."

I gave his streaked hair a fond ruffle, glancing sideways at Kat.

She stood there in silence. I could see the thoughts churning in her mind. Whether she would let herself trust me again. She had saved my life more than once. Maybe many humans were weak. Or maybe they were just weak under the rule of demons. Maybe they weren't weak at all. Kat wasn't. She never had been.

She still clutched Wicked Princess in white knuckled hands. It seemed absurd. Pure blood son of Sparda. Killed by Princess.

And suddenly I started to laugh. And laugh.

After a moment of surprise Dante joined me and the two of us laughed ourselves sick.

"You are a bastard you know that." He told me gasping for breath.

"Technically so are you."

"Also, your dick definitely isn't bigger."

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks everyone who made it this far. My very first piece of fanfiction. Sorry the ending took so long. Let me know what you think. **


End file.
